


Mutilation is the Most Sincere Form of Flattery

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Begging, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Castiel in Panties, College Student Castiel, Dark, Demon Sam Winchester, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Fear, Fear Play, Gore, Graphic Description, Horror, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, King of Hell! Sam, Knotting, LITERALLY, Light Bondage, M/M, Max is a witch, Mutilation, Nipple Piercings, No Safeword, Older Sam Winchester, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Painplay, Panties, Panty Kink, Piercings, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester is Called Samael, Scary Sam Winchester, Sexual Violence, Suspension, Throat Fucking, Top Sam Winchester, Torture, Torture Porn, Tortured Castiel, Violence, Younger Castiel (Supernatural), demon!Sam, disassociating, fear kink, rough anal sex, torture sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Castiel doesn't believe in magic. He thinks that the 'spells' his friend Max does are simply elaborate prayers. That is until one night he tries out one of these spells while drunk and accidentally summons a demon. Afraid for his life, Cas strikes up a deal that will change his world forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> This fic was written for Rw_eaden's Ficoween celebration. 
> 
> My Title is from a Marylin Manson song because it was too perfect
> 
> The prompt I chose was:  
> 10) There are always risks involved when calling on magical beings. Character A knows the risks, but this is important. They’ve run out of options and there’s no going back. Too bad they didn’t notice the typo in their incantation and they’ve summoned a much more powerful being than they thought and they aren’t interested in playing around.
> 
> This fic is pretty dark. Cas is in way over his head and there are sex scenes that contain graphic gore. Its Dub-con at best and Cas really doesn't have a say in anything that happens.

It was late when Cas stumbled into his apartment. He toed off his shoes and headed to the kitchen to grab some water. He was drunk but not drunk enough to forgo self care in the form of chugging some water and a couple of Tylenol before passing out somewhere. He grabbed a glass but paused when he looked at the fridge.

On it with a happy face magnet was the spell his friend Max had given him. The spell that was supposed to aid him in finishing the thesis that was sitting neglected on his computer in the living room. Cas was hit with a generous stab of guilt when he thought of it. It was due too soon for Cas’ liking. 

Not meeting the deadline would mean that he would have to wait another whole year before finishing his masters. Something that he absolutely did not want.

Cas huffed a sigh and opened the fridge. In it, beside the water he liked to keep cold was a bottle of sweet amaretto. He snorted, staring at it. It was Max’s drink. Too sweet for Cas’ taste but he took it as a sign. Max was always telling him to look for signs. That and he was already drunk. 

Cas grabbed the amaretto and the spell off the fridge. He stared at the list of ingredients on the spell. He let a little giggle and turned to the pantry to collect them. They were simple enough. Things he already had. Bay, Salt, and a few others. Whiskey too. Whisky that Cas had partaken of before he had gone out. Partaken a LOT of to be honest.

He assembled everything in the living room. Lit the candles, created a circle of Salt that he sat in and started. There was One ingredient that he was a little unsure of. He decided to add that last. He took a deep swig of the whisky and chased it with amaretto before adding the whiskey to the bowl.

It was a ceramic cauldron he had gotten at Michael's from the Halloween isle. Really, he had planned on using it to hand out candy but If he had lost his mind enough to do this silly spell he might as well add to the ambiance. Max would be proud.

The last ingredient was a drop of his own blood. He picked up a paring knife and hedged for too long on cutting his finger. Finally, he chickened out with a sigh. Instead he tore at a hangnail with his teeth until it bled enough to drop into the cauldron. He sat back and mumbled the words to the incantation then giggled again at how ridiculous this all was. He took another generous swig of Whiskey and chased it with an amaretto shot.

The Demon’s arrival was almost instantaneous. "I was in the middle of some VERY important work" He said, voice low and dangerous. "This had better be good."

Cas stared, His mouth falling open in shock. He scrambled back, up onto his feet, almost breaking his salt circle in his haste. "Jesus!" He mumbled. 

“Not quite.” The Demon grinned but it was anything but friendly. They stared at each other. Cas trembling in his little salt circle and Sam pacing, no, prowling in front of him. "That circle won't protect you. not from me. All you've managed to do is piss me off. Do you have any idea what I do to people who piss me off?"

Cas blinked. "you can't be real..." he looked at the spell then back up at the Demon dumbfounded. "You are some kind of over-tired alcohol fueled hallucination" 

A beautiful hallucination at that. He looked human. He was older than Cas. By at least 10 years. He looked to be in his late 30’s. Cas was not proud to admit that the apparent age difference was as attractive as the Demon was.

"Oh, I'm real." Sam stalked closer, his eyes flashing with irritation. Cas' breath hitched. Had this been any other situation, Cas would be putty in this man’s hands. 

"Your eyes are yellow." It was strange how that one detail made reality come slamming into Cas but it was really the only demonic thing about him.

"They are.” There was a hint of pride there. “You summoned the wrong demon." Sam bared his teeth, revealing a double set of vampire-like fangs. He crossed Cas’ salt protection as if it wasn’t even there and pressed into Cas's space, running a thumb over Cas's bottom lip before leaning close and biting his neck viciously.

Cas cried out in pain and shock. His hand came down hard and flat against Sam’s white suit. He started to pull away but realized at the last moment that might end up tearing the skin on his neck. He was stuck there, trembling in the Demon's arms

"Believe me now?" The Demon asked after he finally let go. His lips and teeth were bloody. Cas’ hand flew up to cover the wound as the Demon licked his lips clean.

"I- I didn't know what I was doing. I thought the spell was bullshit." The words tumbled from his mouth like word-vomit. He wished that the spell HAD been bullshit. He wished he had just thrown the damn spell out. He wished he hadn't dabbled in shit he had no clue about. His hand shook where it covered the bite wound. He had never been so terrified in his whole young life.

"So I'm here for nothing?" The Demon demanded. He managed to look even more irritated. His hand came up to stroke his beard once as his eyes swept over Cas. “There are things that I do to people who waste my time, Human.” his voice was a growl. Soft. It made his threat all the more chilling.

Cas winced. "I did the spell for a reason." He said, backpedaling. "There IS something I need."

The Demon pressed forward again, mouth near Cas's ear. “I'd stop fucking around if I were you. Tell me the reason I've been summoned or I might show you just how skilled I am with a knife"

A shiver of fear ran right through Cas' frame. "I... I have writer's block and My Thesis is due soon... I can't seem to finish it. If I had known that you were real I'd never have wasted your time. I'm sorry" 

The Demon grabbed Cas by the throat and tilted his head as he stared at Cas. He ignored Cas’ hands flying to Sam’s wrist. Ignored his squirming as He stepped through the salt once more, pressing Cas’ back against the wall. Cas’ breath hitched again and he stared back at Sam with wide eyes

"I'll cut you a deal.” The Demon said softly. “Your writer’s block will be lifted and your thesis will be completed on time... on one condition.”

Cas gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing against Sam’s hand. “W-what’s that?”

“On Halloween night, your ass belongs to me.”

Cas frowned despite his fear "My ass? You want sex?"

The Demon flicked his tongue out between his teeth. It seemed purposefully suggestive. He didn't remove his hand from Cas's throat but he made sure he could breathe enough to speak. "Do you think I'd say it if it wasn't was I want?"

Cas shook his head no. He stared at The Demon. This handsome dangerous Demon. He had no problem believing that he had the strength to squeeze Cas’ throat with one hand until His life ended. He believed without a doubt that the Demon before him could snap his neck like a matchstick.

He didn’t know what is was. Desperation to finish his Masters, drunken stupidness or just plain attraction but he was considering the offer.

“I don’t have all night.” The Demon growled.

“I don’t just want to finish my Thesis. I want to be at the top of my class." Cas tried to sound strong and demanding. He was sure that he failed.

The Demon chuckled. "The only two things you can truly depend on are gravity and greed. But you're especially greedy, aren't you?" His eyes lit up with excitement, albeit the darker kind. "If we do this, you'd be mine ALL night. Not just once and done. I have a lot of stamina and I expect you to keep up."

Cas swallowed hard and nodded. He had never had anal sex before. He swung that way and he wasn't a virgin but the opportunity for him to bottom had never arose. But this deal? This was going to set him up for a bright future. For this He could endure one night of sex with the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. "Okay." He said. "I want an amazing thesis. I want to be top of my class. And you get me for one night."

The Demon leaned in and caressed his tongue along Cas's lips. Cas couldn't help it. Trembling, his mouth opened to the Demon's tongue. The Demon finally let go of Cas's throat so he could bury a hand in Cas’ hair to deepen the kiss. It wasn’t a nice kiss. It was biting hard and mean. It was a kiss that was meant to dominate and arouse and fuck if it didn’t have Cas’ bare toes curling against the linoleum floor.

"I want you shaved and clean for me. Prepping yourself would be nice too because I sure as Hell won't be gentle when I get my hands on you." 

Cas nodded quickly. He felt dazed by the whole situation. There was a big part of him that couldn’t quite register that this was even happening

"Say you'll prep yourself for me," The Demon hissed against Cas's mouth. "Say you'll be a good boy."

"I'll." The word came out like a croak. Cas cleared his throat. "I'll be a good boy." He whispered. "I'll be ready for you."

"Good," The Demon hummed in approval. This time he kissed Cas's throat. Right where he had bitten him. "My name's Sam, by the way." 

"Sam?" Cas rasped. "I'm Castiel." He was slipping. He could feel himself start to disassociate. 

"I'm coming for you in three days, Castiel," Sam promised, kissing Cas one more time. His hand reached around to grope Cas’ ass. Then he disappeared right before Cas's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas stared at the empty space that Sam had occupied. He had no idea how long he stood there, staring before running for his phone. He can’t remember ever dialing someones number so fast as he called Max's "Come on, come on Max... pick up..." He mumbled as he waited. It felt like forever for Max to answer the phone

"Cas. Whats up? you alright? Its late for you." Max said when he picked up. Cas was far too wound up to gripe about or even notice the playful jab. The very true jab. It was long past Cas' usual bed time.

"Holy shit! Oh my God, I summoned a fucking demon, what do I do?" Cas said too-fast.

"Woah, Calm down Cas." There was a sleepy smile in Max's voice. "That's what the spell does."

“Yeah, well he's gonna fuck me!" Cas yelped, pulling at his hair. "In exchange for helping me with my thesis. He said he gets me ALL night. Fuck!" He was pacing. He hardly noticed his feet moving at all.

There was quiet on the other end. It was maddening. It made Cas want to scream. "Most demons DO require some payment..." Max said quietly. "One night of sex seems like a fair payment for a thesis."

“This is so fucked," Cas said, trying to breath slower and not hyperventilate. "I didn't even think this would work and now a psychopathic Demon… a very gorgeous psychopathic Demon wants my ass!"

"It’s just sex Cassie." Max said softly.

Cas paused in his pacing to stare at his phone in disbelief, jaw slack. “Do NOT fucking invalidate this traumatic experience," he said grumpily. "Sam threatened my life! AND bit me! He fucking BIT me!”

"Sam... Why does that sound familiar?" Max mused to himself.

Cas gulped. "Should I be worried?"

“I don't know." Max admitted. "I'm on my way over."

“Oh God, too late. I'm really worried," Cas replied.

"Don't worry. I'll be right there." Max said. It was the same voice that he used whenever Cas was upset. This calm soothing voice that tonight felt like velvet being rubbed the wrong way. He hung up the phone. Max only lived about five minutes from Cas’ apartment. Three if you walked very fast. Cas kept pacing as he waited, glancing at the time on his phone periodically and running his hand through his hair nervously.

By the time Max got there, Cas thought he was going to puke and his hair was a complete mess. He would bet money on the fact that it had most definitely taken longer than five minutes for him to arrive. Max was carrying a backpack that looked heavy. He tactfully didn’t comment on Cas’ hair despite raising a brow at it and pushed past Cas to the living room. He put down the pack and pulled out a laptop and a thick leather bound book.

“What's that?" Cas asked, squinting at the book. He really didn't want to introduce any more magic into his world at the moment. That book looked like Magic. He wanted it to stay far away from him

“My Grimoire." Max replied casually as if declaring it was his homework. "It has all the spells I've acquired over my life time in it."

Knew it. Cas sent the book a glare. "Is it gonna help us figure out who Sam is?" Cas asked, looking closer.

"This and my computer. I keep a digital file of all known entities." Max sat on Cas' sofa.

"Known entities?"

"Demons, Angels, Thoughtforms and other things that go bump in the night." Mag winked and gave a comforting smile. Cas didn't feel an ounce better.

Instead of griping like he wanted to, Cas snuggled up next to his friend. He felt way to shaken not to take advantage of human contact. He and Max were close and Cas was grateful for it. It would make his next line of questions so much easier to ask. "Max... how does," he paused, considering his words carefully. "Anal sex work. What should I expect? All the demon told me was to shave, bathe, and prep myself."

Max looked up at his friend and blinked owlishly. "You've never had sex with a guy?"

"Don't look at me like that," Cas muttered, lowering his eyes. He started to pick at a hole in his sock. "I've done oral. No anal."

"you're like a fucking four leaf clover." Max said.

"Max," Cas whined, glaring at his friend sourly. "Are you gonna help me or not? He made it clear he wouldn't prep me. So it’s up to me to figure this out before he gets here."

"Well... He's going to put his dick inside you so you are going to need to prep. Since you are a virgin back there I'd say work yourself up to four fingers" Max said. His gentle tone was back and this time it was comforting.

"Can't I just," Cas paused again, gesturing. He was more flustered than he’d like to admit. Talking with Max about sex was not something he tended to do. "Stick a plug in me and call it a day?"

Max chuckled at that. "That would hurt… A lot. You have to use your fingers and keep adding them to stretch yourself. It would be a good idea to put a plug in to keep yourself ready for him.”

"Okay..." Cas said, glancing meaningfully at Max's things" We should get to work."

"One more thing. you said that he mentioned CLEAN. You should probably... douche yourself or something too." Max said with a little hesitation.

"Jesus Christ," Cas hissed then took a deep breath. "I suppose that makes sense." 

He could see it now. Sam commenting on how good he was to get ready for him. The Man who had threatened to kill him. It was humiliating. Sam would KNOW that he had given himself a fucking enema. He would know that Cas had worked himself open for him. He tried to push these reservations out of his mind. He has basically asked Cas to put himself on a silver platter.

"It’s not so bad. Kinda warm and nice and full." Max told his friend. Well there goes forgetting about it.

“Sure. For someone who likes their ass played with," Cas grumbled, cheeks burning. "I have no idea WHAT I like, Max. I’m such a fucking idiot."

Max Squeezed Cas' knee. "How bout you describe Sam to me..."

It was a blatantly obvious conversation change but it was a welcome one. Cas described Sam’s chestnut locks that came down around his jawline almost like a halo. His strong bearded jaw. The white suit. Those yellow eyes that seemed to change colour with his mood.

Max nodded and jotted down notes as Cas spoke. He started to look through the demons on his list when Cas finished his description. Soon, Cas was up and moving around the apartment. Anxiety was making him restless. It took about half an hour and Cas finishing the amaretto before Max spoke. “Samael”

Cas winced when he heard the name. "Samael" A shiver went down his spine. Samael. It FELT right. It seemed at home in his mouth, on his tongue. "Is... is that bad? Good?I feel seriously fucked, Max."

Max worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "Well he isn't a lower demon like the spell calls for... Did you say the incantation right?"

"I was fucking Drunk Max!" He shouldn't be loosing his patience with his friend. He was only trying to help. But fear and anxiety were pushing him to breaking point.

Max swallowed. "Your Sam matches the description for Samael... and IF it’s him... then you summoned the King of Hell."

For the second time that evening, Cas’ mouth fell open. He felt weak. He wobbled to the couch and sank into it, staring into nothing before him. "The KING... The fucking KING of Hell." He murmured. He could feel himself slipping.

"The thing about Demons is that once you've made a deal, they are bound to follow through. Even the King. So technically he CAN’T kill you. Not until the deal is complete.” Max sounded like he was trying to be soothing but it didn’t really work.

“Yeah…” Cas said. He was disassociating again. He was barely aware of Max closing his laptop and helping him into bed. He didn’t remember much after that. Save for feeling Max spoon up behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Cas had finished preparing himself for Sam, he found himself awkwardly moving through his apartment as he waited. anticipation rolled around in his stomach with nausea and a good dose of fear. He had no idea what the demon might to do him.

“Hey, Castiel," Cas spun to face Sam. He was standing in the doorway giving him a hungry grin. "Were you a good boy? Did you prep for me?" 

Cas nodded. " Yes... I'm ready.” He tried not to look as terrified as he felt

“So why aren't you naked?" Sam asked. He moved into Cas’ space like he lived there and ran his nose along Cas' neck groaning softly. "Nervous little Bunny." 

“I felt too awkward... " Cas pulled off his shirt and bent to drop his sleep pants. His heart was beating fast as he stood up completely nude.

“Mmm. Pretty little thing," Sam breathed, touching Cas' cock. "Better stop feeling awkward. Fast." 

Cas nodded. "What would you like me to do?" He asked. He dropped to his knees, staring up at Sam "Do you want me to suck your cock?"

“Mmm. Too vanilla," Sam said, almost sweet as he gripped Cas' chin. "I wanna make you scream." 

Cas stood then and took Sam's hand. He lead him to the bedroom. "What do you want me to do?" He asked again. He was eager to please Sam. Then maybe he wouldn't hurt him.

Sam's hands found Cas' hips and squeezed roughly. "It's not what I want you to do. It's what you'll endure for me." 

Cas nodded. "Okay." He rasped, mouth dry. Sam's hands felt large on his hips. He really liked it. He reached out a tentative hand and let his fingers run down the white lapel of Sam's suit. "Do I get to see what’s under here?" He asked, looking up into Sam's golden eyes.

“In time," Sam said with a smirk. "Right now I'm more interested in dressing you up." 

Cas nodded. "Okay... In what?" He was intrigued by that. Why would Sam demand his nudity just to put more clothes on him?

Sam pulled a pair of tiny panties out of his pocket. They were blue lace and silk with an adorable bow on the front. The word 'Angel' spanned the rear of the underwear.

"I want you to model for me." 

A light flush spread over Cas' cheeks. "Okay..." He took the panties from Sam's fingers and bent to pull them on, they just barely held his cock and balls. He knew that in order to survive this, he had to make Sam happy so he turned, pushing his hips back so that Sam could read the word 'Angel' on his ass.

Sam hummed and reached out to grope Cas' ass. "Walk around in them. I want to see the way they look on you when you move." 

Cas did as asked. He moved around the room with as much confidence he could muster. He tried to put a sway in his step to look enticing. He hoped it worked as he stole demure glances at Sam from over his shoulder.

“Beautiful." Sam purred, his eyes never once leaving Cas. "Now get down on your knees. Crawl for me." 

Cas sank to his knees, staring at Sam as he did so. Being called beautiful spurred him on a little. At least Sam was liking what he was seeing. He kept his ass high in the air as he started to crawl.

Sam moaned, staring at Cas. He reached down to squeeze his own cock. "I knew these panties were a good idea. They make your ass look so damn edible." 

By now Cas was crawling away from Sam in his circle. He looked over his shoulder at Sam and gave his ass a little wiggle.

A low growl left Sam's throat. "Tell me, Castiel. How experienced are you?" 

“I've had sex with both men and women." Cas replied. " But I've... I've never had anal sex before. The plug I'm wearing is the biggest thing that's entered me."

“Mmm. So you have a virgin hole. Aren't I lucky." Sam purred, flashing his teeth. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you."

Cas shivered at the sight of Sam's pointed teeth. The teeth that had been in his neck only three days prior. He rolled his hips. "Would you like me to keep crawling?"

“No," Sam decided, eyes dark and hungry. "Come here." 

Cas crawled over to Sam and knelt at his feet, looking up at him. a pulse of fear rang through him. Crawling around, while humiliating was safe. Who knew what would happen now.

Sam buried a hand in Cas' hair and smiled wide. "You're so cute when you're scared."

“You are terrifying." Cas admitted. He tried not to tremble at the hand in his hair "Terrifying and beautiful."

“Thank you." Sam gave Cas' hair a tug, pulling a gasp from Cas. "Get up." Cas stood as asked, knees feeling weak. “I want you on your bed," Sam rasped against Cas' mouth. "You need a few more modifications before I fuck your ass." 

“M-modifications?" Cas squeaked

“Yeah." Sam said, pinching Cas' nipples. Cas cried out softly, arching into the abuse. "Get on the damn bed so you can find out what it is."

Cas turned when Sam let go to do as Sam asked Sam followed him, standing at the foot of the bed. He smirked at Cas and pulled a couple needles and pieces of body jewelry from the pockets of his suit. "Your nipples will look cute pierced."

“No, no. You said you got my ass. Not my... nipples" Cas said firmly before remembering who he was talking to.

Sam's eyes flashed with anger. "Keep that up and I'll cut out your tongue."

"Y-yes Sir!" Cas squeaked. He swallowed hard. "I-I'm sure that those will look great." At least they would be in a place no one would be able to see. And he COULD just take them out later.

Sam's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You JUST got done telling me I only get your ass. Do you think I'm stupid? I know you don't mean it." 

“You threatened to cut out my tongue." Cas said. "I would rather keep my tongue in my head and be agreeable."

“I did say that. Because you seem to forget who I am and what you agreed to," Sam said, voice dropping low as he crawled onto the bed. “Don’t lie to me again.” He reached out to rub a thumb over Cas' nipples. "Ready?" 

Cas nodded, sucking in a deep breath. He was ready but first...He looked directly into Sam's eyes. "Who are you?" He asked. "Really?"

Sam chuckled and nipped at Cas' lips. "Poor little Bunny. Your research skills need work, I see. I'm the King of Hell." 

Cas' breath hitched and a new wave of fear washed over him. So they had been right. There had been a part of him that was hoping that they had been wrong. That this was the low level demon that Max had mentioned. He swallowed hard.

"I can see now how lucky I am that you were so...forgiving."

“You're incredibly lucky. I've killed for much less," Sam murmured.

“I'm ready... for the piercing whenever you are." Cas said breathlessly. There was a sick little part of him that was excited at the idea of WHO this was. He was about to be fucked by the most fearsome being in existence and Cas LIKED it.

Sam gripped one nipple and slid the needle through. Not long after that, jewelry adorned one nipple. Cas tried not to let his back arch. It stung, bad. But it was... a good sting. he bit his lip and looked up at Sam again. "Ask me nicely and I'll heal it for you." Sam said.

Cas knew he meant beg.

His nipple throbbed and he found he looked forward to the second one being pierced. "I don't think I want you to." He admitted.

“Interesting," Sam mused with a small smile. He bent his head and breathed hotly along the pierced flesh. "You liked it." 

Cas squirmed, moaning softly. "I did." He rasped. he was surprised. Shocked. He had only ever had vanilla sex. But he could feel himself harden further at the idea of the next piercing.

“What a fun surprise." Sam must have felt Cas’ budding arousal because he shifted to give Cas’ cock a firm stroke through the panties. Cas' moan was louder this time. His legs fell open of their own accord. He flushed a little. He felt like a whore. Maybe he was one. spreading his legs so easily to a Demon. Sam was staring at Cas' face "Pretty." He purred, then pierced the other nipple.

“Ooh fuck." Cas gasped when the needle went into his skin. Sam moaned softly as he pressed in the jewelry. 

Cas was really surprised at how... nice Sam was being. Apart from the not so consensual piercing, he was being almost gentle. Cas was rock hard. There was no denying that he was enjoying this now. "I'm trying to think of other places you can pierce." He admitted.

"Tell me." Sam's eyes danced with dark delight as he reached down to stroke Cas' dick where it strained obscenely against the panties.

Cas' hand dropped to pinch the skin of his belly button. "Here." He replied.

Sam let out a soft growl, grinning. "That might make fucking you painful." He said, delighted.

Cas nodded. "If its too much can i ask you to heal it?"

Sam showed off his wickedly sharp fangs. "You're asking the King of Hell to show you mercy?"

“Yes...please." Cas replied carefully.

Sam dove down to lick and nip Cas' belly button. Cas moaned softly and buried his hands in Sam's hair." Tell me what you’ve done to deserve my mercy." Sam asked against Cas’ skin.

"I was a good boy and prepared myself for you. I shaved for you, cleaned myself and opened myself for you just like you asked." God he hoped that would be enough.

Sam's head drifted lower again so he could nuzzle Cas' dick through the panties. "Mmm. Fine. When it comes to the piercings, I give you mercy."

Relief flooded Cas but it was short lived. Cas didn't fail to hear all of Sam's words 'when it comes to the piercings, I will give you mercy.' which meant there were other more horrible things in store for him. "Thank you." Cas said with a trembling voice. He still had to be careful. Thank Sam for every kindness given. He kept his hands anchored in Sam’s hair.

“You're welcome." Sam lifted his head, retrieved another needle, and pressed it against the desired area. "How bad do you want it?" 

Cas let a thin whine. "Please..." He said. "I want it so bad. I never knew that the sting could feel so good." It was true. This was a terrifying situation but his nipples were throbbing dully and the feeling mixed with his arousal and underlying fear was heady and intoxicating.

"Your begging is beautiful."Sam hissed and pierced Cas' flesh. Cas cried out in pleasure, back arching a little. He could feel Sam’s cock twitch where it was pressed against him. 

"I'm glad." And he was. He knew that despite the fact he was deriving pleasure from this experience, If he were to stop entertaining Sam, it could mean very bad things.

“Hmm. What should I do to you next?" Sam asked, crawling up Cas' body so he could lick into his mouth. "So many possibilities, so little time."

“Don't you want to feel what it’s like to be inside me?" Cas asked, hoping that he sounded enticing.

“I will. But it won't happen when YOU want it to. It'll happen when I'm ready to fuck you," Sam purred in Cas' ear.

Cas wasn't sure how to answer that. Panic bubbled up in his throat. If Sam didn't want to fuck him yet then that opened the door to other more terrifying things. "H-howww can I get you in the mood?" Cas asked nervously. "What can I do to pleasure you?"

“Oh, I'm in the mood." Sam stroked along Cas' jawline. "I'm in the mood for so many things. Care to guess some of them?"

Cas swallowed. Those gentle caresses seemed like lies. "You... I’m guessing that you want to hurt me more than these piercings."

“Correct." Sam licked the shell off Cas' ear before scraping it with his teeth. "I can't decide between tying you down or chasing you around your home, if that gives you any indication where my head is."

Cas shivered "I could run... and when you catch me you could tie me then." He tried to keep his tone steady but his heart was beating too fast

“Hmm." Sam kissed Cas' cheek. "My scared little bunny... you shivered but it wasn't from excitement, was it? You don't like my ideas? Why?"

Cas thought about lying. But if Sam could detect whether his shivers were from arousal or fear, he would probably spot the lie. So the truth it was. "I'm caught in this strange limbo of fear and arousal. I want to be a good boy for you. I want to enjoy this... But I am very aware of who and what you are. I was stupid enough to think that summoning you was a joke but I am not stupid enough to think that you don't want to hurt me...badly. And that is terrifying."

“What's so terrifying about a little pain? I'd heal you afterwards. Maybe even during our playtime if you please me. " Sam murmured, gripping Cas' chin and giving him an almost sweet kiss.

Cas gave a little moan. He couldn’t help it. Sam was such a good kisser. "Maybe it’s because I don't know how far you will go..." Cas replied a little breathless.

Sam licked the bite he had given Cas on their first meeting. It had healed a little but Cas had a feeling it would scar. "Keeping you guessing is part of the fun. What if I told you I won't permanently damage you? Would that help?"

Cas let a shuddered breath. "Yes." He said. Then he had another thought. "If It gets too much and I beg well enough, will you stop?"

Sam pouted a little at Cas' question. "Now where would the fun be in that?"

Cas' breath hitched, fear returning like a tidal wave. It was starting to get close enough to choke out his air. "I..." He swallowed. "Can't run from you if you don't let me up."

Sam shook his head. "I like having you pinned to the bed at the moment. It's quite a sight."

Cas licked his lips. "The view from here isn't bad either." It was true. Sam was gorgeous. Especially above him with hair falling in his golden eyes. This whole situation was giving him emotional whiplash.

Sam moaned and nipped at Cas’ neck again, causing Cas to arch up against him "Are you trying to butter me up, little Bunny? Or do you mean the sweet words coming out of your mouth.” he gasped against Cas' throat. 

"I mean it." He gasped. "You told me not to lie. I think you're beautiful." He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair again. Along his bearded jaw.

Sam made a soft noise and pulled back, stroking his fingers through Cas' hair. "You're so good at distracting me." This was probably a good thing. Being able to distract Sam from flaying him alive was a very good thing. Sam’s fingers trailed down Cas’ face to close around Cas’ throat. He pulled him close to whisper in his ear. “Run Bunny.”

Cas didn’t have to be told twice. With that command, he was on his feet and moving as soon as Sam let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas could hardly hear anything over the hammering of his heart in his ear drums. His apartment was a small place and there wasn’t very far to run. He tried though, hurrying down the hall to the front of the apartment. He barely made it as far as the doorway to the kitchen when Sam’s strong arms wrapped around him. He cried out and Sam clamped a huge hand over his mouth to silence him.

“I should probably soundproof this apartment so we don’t get any noise complaints…” Sam mused. “I want to HEAR you when I take you apart.” 

He didn’t say how.

Cas’ knees felt weak as Sam dragged him back to the bedroom. He tossed him onto the bed as if he weighed nothing. That shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Cas tried to scramble off of his belly to face Sam but He stopped Him by putting a knee into the small of Cas’ back.

“That's it. Struggle for me.”

Cas had taken the knee as a command to lay still but at Sam’s words, he wriggled and tried to get up. It was too easy for Sam to take hold of his arms and tie them behind his back. He kicked out against his thighs, knees and ankles from being tied but soon he was helpless and panting on the bed.

He looked up at Sam. The King of Hell ran his hand through his long hair, pushing it from his face then undid his tie. He pulled it from his neck and dropped it carelessly to the floor. Sam stared at Cas as he shrugged out of his white suit jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. When Sam was naked, Cas couldn’t help but glance at his cock.

There was no way that would fit inside of him

“Enjoying the view?” Sam asked with a self satisfied smirk.

Cas flicked his eyes back up to Sam’s. He looked like he had just walked off the set of the movie 300. His body was lean and strong and cut in all the right places. Gorgeous and intimidating. “Yes.” He rasped.

Sam licked his pointed fangs. He grabbed Cas and hauled him to the dresser. He bent Cas over it and pressed on the plug making Cas gasp.

“Feels good?”

“Yes.” Cas gasped in reply.

“I’m tired of waiting.” Sam growled. He pulled the plug out of Cas and was quick to push the panties Cas wore aside and press his cock in to replace the plug.

Cas screamed, arching back so his head fell back onto Sam’s shoulder. He had not been ready for that. Sam was so fucking big. He felt split open. Torn in two. Had he used enough lube? Was it because Sam was too big? All he knew for sure was that it fucking hurt. But that didn’t stop Sam.

One of Sam’s hands pressed down on the small of Cas’ back to keep him bent. The other gripped his hair tight. “You feel nice sweet thing.” Sam purred.

“T-thanks.” Cas whined.

“What's wrong Castiel? Don’t you like how I fit inside you?”

“Y-yes.”

“Liar.” Sam growled and nipped at Cas’ ear.

“It hurts…”

“I know.” Sam thrust then, punching a pained gasp out of Cas. He thrust again, then again until soon he had started a steady rhythm. Soon the pain stopped being so sharp. It was still there but it wasn’t as bad and pleasure started to creep in. Cas’ nipples throbbed and his naval felt so hot he was sure it was bleeding but God help him it felt so good. “That's it.” Sam’s fingers tightened in Cas’ hair. “Look at yourself.”

Cas hadn’t remembered closing his eyes.

“LOOK”

Cas opened his eyes to look at himself at the mirror on his dresser. His cheeks were flush with pleasure/pain. His mouth open, tongue pushed forward. His nipples were red with abuse but it was his own eyes that surprised him. They were hooded in pleasure and desperate. He looked like a whore.

His hips were hitting the side of the dresser painfully with every thrust. Cas was sure they would bruise. He was thankful for the broken drawer on the top because his erection had a free place to go as Sam fucked him. Cas’ eyes moved to Sam’s.

They were a deep rich amber like the whiskey he had used to summon him. 

“Good boy.” Sam purred and the praise rumbled through Cas like thunder. “ I want you to come on my cock like a good little whore and I’ll give you a treat.”

“A t-treat?” each word was punched out by one of Sam’s brutal thrusts.

“That's right. And then you will thank me for it.”

Cas licked his lips. They felt chapped, too dry. His fingers clenched in their bindings behind his back, ghosting the skin of Sam’s chest. He focused on the pleasure of being filled. The pain was almost gone now. just -

“Jesus FUCK!” Cas cried out. Sam had just hit his prostate.

“There you go.” Sam purred. The hand in Cas’ hair went to squeeze Cas’ throat. “Let it go.”

A handful more thrusts like that and- “I’m close.”

“Watch yourself and ask me permission to come.”

“Please Sam can I come?” Cas asked He kept his eyes riveted on his face in the mirror.

“I KNOW you can beg prettier than that.”

“P-please, my King, can I come.” Cas asked again.

Sam moaned, eyes flashing. “Do it.”

Moments later, Cas was coming untouched.

“Good boy.” Sam sounded a touch breathless. “Coming so pretty for me. Now get on the bed.” He let go of Cas and he had no choice but to flop over onto the bed with his legs and arms tied. Sam was after him in a moment, cock bobbing. Cas caught something… different there before Sam was cutting the ties on his legs. 

Within moments of freedom, Sam had slotted himself between Cas’ legs and had pressed back into him with a sigh. He threw Cas’ legs over his shoulders and took up his brutal pace. And that's when Cas felt something more pushing at his ass.”

“You feel it don’t you?” Sam asked. “My knot.”

“You’re Knot!?” Cas had watched enough discovery channel to know what that was. He didn’t have time to think about how it would fit because with each thrust now it was sinking further and further into him until with one final thrust, Sam pushed it inside. Cas screamed again as the knot locked them and Sam came.

Sam stroked Cas’ cheek almost gently. “You took that beautifully.”

“It hurts.”

“I know.” Sam purred. He was grinning. His cock still throbbed inside Cas.

“Take it out.”

“Hmm. even if I wanted to, I can’t. We are locked for a bit so you might as well get comfortable. Sam licked a line up Cas’ throat. “While it goes down, I’m going to think of what to do next.” 

Cas shivered and tried not to flex against the knot. He tried not to think about how much it burned. Slowly but surely his body adjusted and by the time Sam pulled out, it didn’t hurt any more. 

“I’ve decided what I want to do.” Sam purred. He pushed his fingers into Cas’ hole. It felt too wet to Cas. “Hmm. you are so nice and loose for me.” Sam brought up his fingers with a smirk. They had blood on them. Cas was bleeding. Sam wiped the blood on the bed sheets and brought fingers along Cas’ throat. “I want to fuck your throat.” He said.

That wasn’t too bad. This was something that Cas was good at. “Do you want me on my knees?” he rasped.  
“No. just like this.” Sam pulled a knife seemingly from nowhere.

Cas jerked away or at least tried to. Sam was pinning him and Cas’ flight response only made his grin more hungry. “What's that for?” He asked in a small voice.

Sam’s fingers stroked Cas’ throat from his adams apple down to the hollow. “I said I want to fuck your throat.”

“O-okay… That still doesn’t explain the knife.”

“I want to fuck your throat through a tracheotomy.” Sam said it casually as if he were ordering a coffee not talking about fucking a hole in Cas’ body.

“Sam! Sam please no. Please don’t do that.” Cas begged as he tried to move away again. Sam’s grip was tight.

“Beg me again and I will make it so that it won’t hurt… much.”

There was no way out of this. None. 

“Sam, My King, Please. Please don’t let me feel it.” Cas said with tears in his eyes. “Please Sam. I’ll be so good for you.”

“Hmmm good enough I guess.” Sam said. He wrapped his hand around Cas’ Jaw and pushed his head back. Cas’ chest was tight and it bucked with his fear filled breaths. He let a wounded noise when he felt the knife on his throat.

“What sweet sounds, Bunny.” Sam cooed and made the cut. Cas cried out but the sound gurgled in the new hold in his throat. It hurt like hell. The taste of his own blood crept up his throat to the back of his tongue. He was crying freely now. The tears rolled from his eyes over his temples and into his hairline. “Shhh.” Sam stroked Cas’ hair. He bent to kiss Cas’ mouth and with that kiss the stark pain changed to a dull ache.

“Thank you.” He rasped.

Sam just grinned. His yellow eyes were more of a poison yellow now. The amber was gone. He shifted so that his large form sat on Cas’ chest. From there, he canted his hips and started pressing his cock into the hole he had made. Pain surged through Cas even though Sam had subdued it. He tried to stay calm. Tried not to panic despite the anxiety that hummed through him.

It was when Sam was half way in that he felt it. His skin tearing to accommodate the demon’s cock. Fresh hurt lanced through him. It was then, feeling the skin tearing. HEARING it rip that he lost control. His breathing sped up and his hands flew to Sam’s hips in a vain attempt to push him off. The last thing he could remember was Sam’s delighted laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I made a mistake and missed a chapter. If you feel like you misssed a chapter, ease go back and read the previous chPter!

Cas came back to consciousness slowly. There was pain. Sharp but not unbearable but it was still there. He could feel his body jerking. At first it seemed random but as Cas came to, he realized it was a rhythm. He could hear Sam’s panting over him as well as a strange squelching noise. The taste of blood coated the back of his throat from before.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Sam. 

“There he is.” Sam said with a smirk. He didn’t stop fucking Cas as he bent forward to kiss him hungrily. Cas kissed him back with a low moan. Now that he was awake, he could feel pleasure in the pain. His cock was throbbing but instead of touching it, Cas brought his fingers to his throat. It was smooth as if Sam had never cut him.

“I told you I wouldn’t damage you permanently.” Sam murmured as he nipped along Cas’ jaw line. His chest was pressed flush to Cas as he fucked him.

“How long have you been fucking me?” Cas asked. He rolled his hips a little against the pleasure causing Sam to chuckle.

“Long enough.”

“How are you still hard?”

“I’m a demon.” Sam said as if that explained everything. He pulled back to start fucking Cas harder.

“Fuck yes.” Cas breathed, biting his lip. Something caught his eye though. Blood on Sam’s torso. He followed the splatters down to Sam’s belly. “Where did that-” He looked further then and wished he didn’t. 

Nausea pulsed through him along side the pleasure when he saw what Sam had done. Cas’ abdomen was slit open. He lay there bleeding onto the sheets as Sam fucked him. Coils of his intestines had been pulled out and rested on the bed beside him forgotten. It was as if Sam had been looking for something inside him.

Cas gagged, bringing a hand up to his mouth in horror.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Sam asked. Cas let a high pitched nervous laugh. That explained the squelching sound…

Panic bubbled up in his throat once more and he tried to swallow it down. He touched his throat again. There wasn't even a scar. He had felt his flesh RIP and there was no scar to show for it. Sam pressed his thumb along Cas’ lower lip. It was sticky with fresh blood. Sam’s hands were covered in it. 

“I wanted to see how my cock looked inside you.” He explained as if it were something normal like wanting to see cookies rise in the oven. “I wanted to see it nestled inside your body.” He hadn’t stopped fucking Cas and the pleasure, against the stark horror of what was happening was really confusing him.

Sam reached down then to stroke his fingers inside Cas’ wound. Looking down, he could see it. The head of Sam’s cock poking out of the slit Sam had cut in his intestines. “You passed out from me fucking your throat so I thought that I would dampen the pain of this too. I like seeing your face when I fuck you. You look so confused and aroused.”

This was sick. He was laying on the bed with his guts on the bed while a demon fucked him and while Cas felt mortified there was a part of him that was very aroused. It was like simply being inside Cas wasn’t enough. Sam had to be INSIDE him. 

“Fuck…”

Sam stroked blood covered fingers up Cas’ erection. Cas arched with a moan. Pain lanced through him with the pleasure and he thought he was going to throw up. “S-Sam…”

“Yes Pet?”

Ooh God Cas liked being called Pet far too much.

“Fuck-Ffff-Fuck me harder, P-please.”

Sam’s grin was wicked as he put his hands on Cas’ hips and picked up the pace. “Put your hand on my cock.”

“What?” Cas rasped. His brain still wasn’t quite comprehending what was going on.

Sam seemed to understand that because he took one of Cas’ hands and pressed it into the mess of his stomach so he could wrap it around the part of Sam’s cock that poked out of his body. Sam moaned instantly and sped up. Cas swallowed down rising bile and squeezed Sam’s cock. He must have untied him while he was out he mused. Sudden'y, Sam gripped his face hard. Sam’s fingers bit into Cas’ cheeks leaving them sticky with blood. “Don’t go away on me again.” He growled. “Be a good boy and stay here.

“Sam…”

Sam slapped Cas hard and that snapped Cas right back to the present. “There’s my good Boy.” Sam purred.

“Yes.” Cas moaned and canted his hips up to meet Sam’s thrusts. “I want to be your good boy.”

“Is that so?” Sam asked with a grin that looked almost too wide.

“Don’t stop.”

“Ask me for it Sweet Thing. Ask me to come inside you. Ask me for my knot.”

“Ooh God Sam. Samael. I want you to come in me.” And it was true. It was all true. He wanted Sam to come desperately. The pain had settled in him like a stone but the pleasure was building. He wanted to feel Sam fill him up again. He wanted to be called a good boy. He wanted to make the King happy.

He tipped his chin up and looked Sam in the eyes. “Give it to me.” He said. “Give me your knot. Make me full again.”

Sam bit his lip and was coming soon after. He shoved his cock deep as his knot expanded inside Cas. Cas moaned instead of screamed this time. He canted his hips as if he could take Sam deeper. Sam’s cum came in ropes across the ruin of Cas’ belly. It mixed with the pooling blood there.

“Look at you.” Sam purred. “My little Bunny has gotten bolder. He dipped his fingers into the mess of blood and cum and brought them to Cas’ mouth. Cas cleaned them up without being asked. “Good Boy.”

“Thank you.” Cas rasped.

“I should let you come for that performance.”

“Please.” Cas groaned and rolled his hips again.

With a chuckle, Sam got more blood and cum on his fingers and dropped them down to stroke Cas’ cock. Cas bit his lip. He wanted to close his eyes but he had learned that Sam really liked eye contact so he kept his eyes level with Sam’s.

When he got closer, He begged without being asked. He came when Sam told him to, adding to the mess of his stomach. Oh God please, please tell me I’m a good boy again.

“You are a fast learner.” Sam praised instead.

“I just want to please you.” the statement was so true that Sam didn’t even raise a brow. He could tell how sincere Cas was being. 

Sam chuckled. He stroked Cas’ insides, making Cas whine. He had almost forgotten that he was a gaping wound. The pain, while intense, had almost filtered into the background. “ It’s almost a shame to close you up.”

Cas gulped, staring at Sam. What did one say to that?

Sam was still knotted to Cas as he stroked the hole his cock was coming out of. The flesh stitched itself back together. Next, he started to pick up Cas’ intestines and laid them back inside him. It took awhile but soon Cas was healed completely and the only thing left of the ordeal was the blood soaked sheets.

“Let’s get you and these sheets clean before another go. The only thing worse than dried cum is dried blood.” Sam wrinkled his nose and pulled out of Cas. Cas barely stood on shaking legs as Sam snapped his fingers. The entire bed was spotless. As if Cas hadn’t bled liters of blood onto it.

Normally he would have been shocked by the sudden change but right now he could barely stand. He was covered in blood and come and he found himself reaching for Sam to help hold him up. Sam just snorted. “Cute.” 

Sam picked up Cas and tossed him over his shoulder. He found his way to the bathroom and deposited Cas in the tub. He scrubbed him clean. They were quiet. Sam was obviously thinking of what to do with Cas next.

“Why are you bathing me?” Cas asked quietly after a bit.

Sam just smiled and stroked Cas’ cheek. “Because I want to start fresh when I take you apart all over again.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake and posted chapter 5 before chapter 4 So if you feel like you've missed something, head back a few chapters because its all fixed now!

When Cas woke up, Sam was gone. he sat stark upright in bed to run fingers over his belly and throat. Everything was as it should be. Just like Sam had promised, there was no lasting damage. Cas fell back into his bed with a sigh of relief. Moments from the night before flashed in his mind.

After a moment to compose himself, he got up on shaking legs to walk out to the living room. He half expected Sam to be there but he wasn't. But there was no trace of Sam at all. It was as if Sam had never been there at all. It was a thought that disturbed Cas and he couldn't pinpoint why. 

Cas headed to the bathroom. He washed his face and looked in the mirror. He looked different. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked stark somehow. Like the pictures of soldiers after a battle he had seen on the web. It was while he stared at himself that he felt cum seeping from his hole and down his leg. The only thing that proved that Sam had really been there. 

Cas relieved himself, cleaned himself up and headed to his room. His phone had ten messages. All from Max. Cas stared at them, not quite connecting the dots until he saw the date. November 2nd. He had slept for two days.

Cas scrolled through his contacts to call Max but stopped. He was struck very suddenly with inspiration for his thesis. He put down his phone and headed to the kitchen. He made a bagel, coffee and sat down to write.

It was as if something had opened up inside him and the words came pouring out. He finished the thesis in a day. Within two more, he had it edited to the point where he could send the draft to his professor. 

There were fifteen more messages from Max. With a sigh, Cas finally called him.

“CAS! Oh my God! I was about to come over and knock your door down. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m good.” Cas’ voice sounded weird to him. Like he was saying the words but he wasn’t quite in his own body to hear them.

“Did you get all my messages?”

“I did. I was just about to call.”

“It’s been DAYS! I was worried sick?”

Cas frowned. “Why?”

“Oh I don’t know because on Halloween you were set to fuck the KING OF HELL!”

Cas drew his legs up to his chest and hugged his knees. He picked at a hole in his socks “Yeah… I’m fine. My thesis is almost done. I’ve handed it in to be looked over.”

“That's great news but… Why didn’t you call sooner?”

“I was out of it. I’ve BEEN out of it. I don’t know. I just wasn’t ready.”

Silence on the other end a moment as Max digested that. “How was it?”

Cas’ stomach dropped. There was no way that he could tell Max exactly what happened. What Sam had done to him. How does one tell someone that they let a demon fuck a hole in your throat. Or that you got off on jacking someone off through a hole in your stomach. 

How could he tell Max that it had hurt and he had begged for more. He couldn’t tell him that he missed Sam, craved him. He couldn’t tell him that he hadn’t truly felt whole since.

“It was fine.”

“Fine? A demon took your virginity and it was ‘fine’”

“It wasn’t my virginity.” Cas scoffed

“Close enough.”

“It was… It was fine.”

“You are freaking me out… do you need me to come over?”

“Yeah… Lets go out.”

Cas very rarely went out with Max. He didn’t like clubs and how superficial they were. He liked the dancing and the bass and how it thrummed through him but he could do without everything else. He needed that tonight. The music filling up every crevice of him. He wanted to feel full again.

Max knew the best gay clubs. Cas dressed simply in tight blue jeans and a navy t-shirt. He let Max put a little eye liner on him after he proclaimed that Cas didn’t really give off much of a ‘Gaydar.’ The drinks were expensive but Cas didn’t care. The dance floor was too-hot but he didn’t care much about that either.

The music hummed around them as he and Max danced. It didn’t make him feel the same as it used to. Before the bass felt like another pulse but now it just felt like a low hum. The alcohol seemed too weak. The flashy crowd seemed dull. There was a man with his hand on one of Cas’ hips, asking to buy him a drink. He agreed, receiving a wink from Max.

They talked and flirted and soon they were stumbling into a bathroom stall. The man, Benny he think was his name was eager to get his hands on him. He was a large man. Large and soft and he wasted no time prepping Cas for what they were about to do.

He pressed in with a groan and Cas chased him, bucking back for more. Benny fucked him hard and fast. He murmured filthy things into Cas’ ear. Spent time pulling at the rings that still adorned Cas’ nipples and stroking his cock. Cas was hard but it felt like a body response. There was no passion here. Pleasure, yeah but it was as if there was a fog there obscuring it.

Benny came into the condom with a growl and tried to help Cas finish. Cas just stood up and thanked him. He didn’t think he would come. Benny left with clear disappointment in his eyes. Cas dressed and went to stare at himself in the bathroom mirror.

He didn’t look right. He didn’t look like he was there. He lifted his shirt to stroke his belly button. He gave the ring there a twist. It hurt but not enough to satiate him. He wanted to feel full. He wanted to feel Sam’s hands under his skin. He wanted...

He left the bathroom and got another drink. He went and found Max on the dance floor. His friend was dancing with another man. When he saw Cas approach, he kissed Max’ cheek and disappeared into the crowd. Max reached for Cas, sliding his mouth up to Cas’ ear so they would hear each other.

“Where were you?”

“In the bathroom.”

“I saw that guy you were talking to come out… Did you?”

“Yeah.” Cas said trying to smile.

“I would say good for you Cassie but that's just not like you.”

“You’re right… Take me home.”

Max didn’t question his friend. When they got to Cas’ place, he offered to stay. It was sweet. It was clear that he was worried but Cas declined. He wanted to be alone. Once upstairs, Cas paced his apartment before stumbling to bed and passing out.

He woke up the next day with a wicked hang over but even that seemed muted. He bumped around his apartment for a few day before finally giving in and heading to his computer. With his thesis done, there wasn’t much to do but surf the web.

All too soon he was looking up information about the King of Hell.

It was hard to say what was fact and what was myth. Only a week prior, Cas would have looked at the information presented and would have declared it fiction. But that was before…

From what he managed to find, Sam had been human once. Most of the demons he read about were born that way or were fallen angels. Sam though had been fed demon blood as a child to one day fight others like him for the throne. 

Once he became the king, he made his own brother a knight and together they ruled. He couldn’t find much else. Cas wondered if any of it was true. How would anyone know what Sam’s real story was?

Soon, Cas got his thesis back with a few revisions. His professor was ecstatic about the work and was excited for Cas to defend it. He went on and on in the e-mail about how Cas’ work was groundbreaking and would change the field forever

Cas felt blank.

He finished the revisions and submitted the work. He went to clubs and tried to feel whole. He slept with strangers in bathroom stalls and cars and alleys but nothing seemed to snap him out of this feeling of having flat lined.

He looked up different languages online. He discovered Enochian and through some carefully worded google searches and some questionable sites, Cas found a Demonic alphabet. He spent the better part of an evening translating Sam’s name. 

The very next day, he used the last of his grocery money to get a tattoo. He wouldn’t really have much to eat in the coming two weeks but he wasn’t really eating anyway. He needed this far more than he needed food. He got Samael in demonic tattooed across his hip.

The pain was too good. It made him feel jittery. The hum of the tattoo machine stayed in his ears long after as if the sound reverberated through his bones. The hurt wasn’t enough. It was a light sting compared to what he had felt with Sam. But it was better than nothing. 

He left feeling more alive than he had in days but still more dead than he had before Sam.

Finally he headed to the liquor store to buy a bottle of whiskey. This time he didn’t need to get drunk. He took a swig or two out of ritual. He felt too empty to feel nervous. Desperate was more like it. He set up the spell as he did before, this time forgoing the salt circle. He followed everything exactly as he did before then sat back and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long. My muse up and fucked off.

It seemed that Sam took his time appearing this time. At first, Cas thought it was because of his impatience but after twenty minutes, he was starting to lose hope that Sam would show up at all. Cas waited, kneeling for almost an hour when Sam finally arrived. He came into the room with a raised brow and he looked slowly over Cas’ form. 

"Hello, Castiel." 

“Sam!" Cas rasped when he saw the Demon."You Came!" He stated.

Sam actually snorted though it was not with amusement. "You summoned me. It's kind of part of the gig. Though admittedly no one is usually stupid to summon me once let alone twice." 

Cas swallowed... Right... "I..." Now that Sam was actually here he was anxious. He hadn't actually thought of what he was going to say to him. "My Thesis is going very well..."

“I hope you didn't summon me just to tell me that. You know how much I dislike wasting my time," Sam said, voice dropping low. 

Cas winced. "No... I..." He but his lip and dropped his eyes. " I want to go with you”

Sam laughed outright. It was cruel sounding and humourless. He moved and was suddenly crowding into Cas’ space, grabbing his chin between his fingers. When Cas finally looked up at his eyes, they were so poison yellow they were almost green "No you don't." 

Cas let a thin whine "Nothing's the same anymore. I feel empty..."

“My dick has that effect on people." Sam's grip on Cas' chin tightened almost painfully. Cas barely winced. "I'm gonna have to decline. I'm not bringing you with me."

“Please" Cas whispered. "Please. I can be so good for you. I can be your good Boy. I want to serve you..."

Sam's eyes flashed and he bared his teeth, finally looking like the demon he was. It just made Cas want him more. "Serve me huh?” Sam asked. “I said no. Despite how amusing your desperation is... I'm not interested in bringing you with me so that's the end of it. You aren't coming."

Cas let a little sob. "What do I do?" He asked. "Nothing works. Nothing makes me feel anything anymore."

“I'm a demon, not a therapist. Figure it out." Sam let go of Cas’ face then, throwing him aside. Cas had to scramble to keep himself from smacking his face on the floor. He couldn’t remember feeling so broken in that moment. Not even a demon wanted him…  
He looked up as Sam stood and walked towards the door of the room. He paused in the entrance, hand running down the door frame. "I did have a lot of fun with you... Maybe I'd come see you periodically." 

"Periodically?" Cas asked, hopeful

“Sure," Sam said with a shrug. "It just wouldn't be often. I have hell to rule and deals to make. You're a smart boy, I know you understand." 

Cas nodded. "When? He inched towards Sam on his knees as Sam strode closer again.

Sam smirked down at Cas. "Every year on Halloween." 

Cas licked his lips, staring up at Sam. "What do you need in return?"

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You say that like having your ass wouldn't be enough for me."

Cas sucked in a breath. "Do you have time now?"

“Castiel," Sam said slowly, drawing out the name. "What part of every Halloween did you not understand?"

Cas nodded and bowed his head a little. He still wanted to go with him... desperately. "What if I kill myself?"

Sam smiled but it was anything but sweet. He crouched down on Cas’ level again. “Then you would go to hell and spend the rest of eternity feeling unimaginable pains. You would never see me again. I'm a demon, I can see right through your shit."

Cas nodded, cheeks hot "Okay..." Despite Sam agreeing to come to him once a year, he still felt miserable.

“I mean it, Castiel," Sam growled, He leaned in close and pressed his mouth against Cas' ear. "If you try to manipulate me again, you'll regret it."

~

The days leading up to Halloween were the hardest. Cas couldn't concentrate. He had too much nervous energy. on the day of, He prepared himself. He shaved between his legs and cleaned himself. He prepped and plugged himself then went to sit on the end of his bed to wait

When Sam arrived he hummed appreciatively. "You're learning what I like. Good. Very good."

Cas got up and walked up to Sam. His frame was already humming with the praise. "I'm clean and plugged for you."

Sam tsked and pushed on Cas's chest. "Did I say you could stand up?" 

Cas stepped backwards and sat down again, obediently. He didn't say 'sorry'. Instead, he looked up at Sam and waited

Sam tilted his head to the side, watching Cas closely. "Have a good year?"

“Yes and no." Cas answered truthfully. "My Thesis passed. I was the top of my class. I'm working in my field. I make good money."

“And now you're trying to tell me it's not enough," Sam stated. He seemed unimpressed,

Cas shook his head. "That was the good part." He said. "Thank You."

“Fine." Sam rose a brow. "Lay down."

Cas' breath hitched. He shifted backwards so he could lay down on his back for Sam.

Sam blinked slowly as his eyes zeroed in on Cas's tattoo. "What the hell is that?"

Cas' fingers slid along the tattoo of Sam's name. He blushed. "Something I did last year..."

“It's official," Sam said with a huff of laughter. "You're insane."

Cas let a nervous laugh. "It was before I summoned you again... I was trying to feel something."

“Why MY name? Who says I even want you?" Sam asked softly, dragging his fingers over the ink.

Cas looked away, sucking in a lungful of air. That statement hurt more than Sam fucking his throat had. "Because I wanted you." He rasped. "Want you."

Sam growled and dug into Cas's skin slightly. "Presumptuous of you to get it without asking me first."

Cas gasped, his stomach flexing. "I wasn't thinking straight at the time." He said. "I wanted to belong to you."

“If that's what you want, you're doing it wrong," Sam hissed, crawling on top of Cas.

Cas wove his arms around Sam's neck. "Tell me then... How does one go about belonging to you?"

Sam growled, his hand coming between Cas’ legs to push on the plug there. It was larger than the one Cas had used on their first rendezvous. Cas had remembered Sam’s knot and wanted to prepare for it. “Prepping yourself how I like is a good start.”

Cas hummed and arched up so his chest could press against the fabric of Sam’s white suit. Pleasure zinged through him at the press of the plug against his prostate. 

“Keeping the piercings I gave you is another.”

“YOU gave those to me. I NEEDED to keep them. I wanted a reminder of you.”

Sam chuckled darkly. “You sound like some sad little war bride.”

Cas couldn’t decide if that was a compliment or not, but he chose to take it as one. He licked his lips. “Can I have a hello kiss?”

Sam took hold of Cas’ jaw line with a bruising grip and angled his face up to receive a biting, claiming kiss. Cas moaned into it, arching again. He was practically vibrating with excitement. He felt alive for the first time in a year.

“You’re in luck, Pet” 

Ooh GOD that nickname had Cas melting in Sam’s hands.

“I will be piercing you more tonight.” 

“Where?” Cas asked eagerly.

Sam grinned wickedly and booped Cas’ nose with the tip of his finger. “Eager as ever. Where is the scared little bunny from last time?”

“Less scared, more nervous and excited.”

Sam chuckled. He leaned back and pulled some needles from his pocket. He placed them beside Cas on the bed. Next he pulled out a sound. The sight of it made Cas’ pulse jump and his breath hitch.

“There he is.” Sam purred and stroked Cas’ partially erect cock. He bent to kiss the tip of it. “Here, Bunny. A piercing is going here.”

Cas moaned, hips lifting a little. “Ooh FUCK yes.”


End file.
